


After Shower Insecurites

by CandyPandie



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Angst, Depressing, Gen, Insecurity, Yugi-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 10:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13521981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyPandie/pseuds/CandyPandie
Summary: We all have those hidden insecurities, some hide it better than others, but in the privacy of Yugi's home, he finally comes face to face with those insecurities.





	After Shower Insecurites

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of a depressing side of Yugi. Despite him having friends, I'm sure at times he feels insecure about it. This is just an exploration in the idea!!!
> 
> This was heavily inspired by the art piece from mangakamarie
> 
> https://idrawprettyboys.tumblr.com/post/165485123939/insecure-yugi
> 
> Just a heads up, it does contain nudity, but if you have no qualms about that, it's a very beautiful art piece!!!!

"I don't think I was ever good enough for him....for them..." 

 

Yugi wiped away the fog from his bathroom mirror, the towel slack around his waist. He stared at his reflection, nitpicking every detail, every feature, every mistake on his body.

He averted his eyes to the ground, shaking his head before jerking back up to force himself to see.

To see the ugliness he saw in himself.

It all started when the Pharaoh came back. He liked his other self. Adored him. Loved him. They were two halves of a whole, and nothing could separate them. When he solved the puzzle, he was granted with a true friend, Atem. Yet, since he was tangible being now, Yugi never felt so... invisible before.

That was a lie. He knew what this felt like. He knew it all too well.

Ever since Atem came back, it seemed as if everyone gravitated to his other self rather than him. As if...Yugi was a ghost.

Jounouchi, Honda, and Atem got along pretty well, both doing the more 'manly' activities and what not. Atem was able to appeal to Anzu's soft and caring nature, the two gossiping and talking about whatever it is they talked about. Yugi never knew, he was never invited to those talks. 

He dared to admit that he missed Kaiba's attention— the constant demands for duel and the daily declarations of rivalry. Instead, Kaiba went to Atem for all of that; the two dueling and even hanging out afterwards.

Was he not good enough anymore? Was the reason why he had friends in the first place was because of Atem's bold personality, not his soft-spoken one?

Yugi stepped into his starry night pajamas and entered his room with a towel in his hand. He sat on his bed and proceeded to dry his hair, losing himself in his own thoughts.

Ryou was the only one left that still acknowledged him. The male had been withdrawn since his other self had left. Not everyone got a second chance like Atem did—or even proper closure. Yugi made sure to keep the boy company. He craved someone's attention. Anyone's. He felt so shut out. Out of loop. 

He closed his eyes and sighed. He should stop thinking about this. He really should. But...

But the emptiness he felt in his head could not compare to the emptiness in his heart.

He felt selfish, but he so dearly missed the old days where Atem was...Yami. Was it wrong? Before, he didn't have any memories, and he was a slave to the puzzle, and to Yugi almost. But, at the same time, Yami was Yugi's bestest friend, creating a bond that transcended the dimensions.

Maybe this was payback? Maybe this is what Yami had felt, taking the backseat as Yugi enjoyed his life and Yami was just there for back up.

In the pit of his stomach, Yugi felt that he deserved this. The crippling loneliness. The price he had to pay. 

As Yugi closed his eyes, preparing himself for sleep, he realized something.

If it made Atem happy, he was willing to suffer for his other's happiness.

He wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know I took a stretch with some ideas, but this is Yugi's thinking, and sometime we can't help but think rather 'irrational' things! I've had my best friend since 6th grade as well as others in my freshman year. I know they won't leave me, but the doubt is still there. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!!!


End file.
